In devices for conveying flat products where two conveyor systems are connected in series, the products are generally not supported in the region between the two conveyor systems. This may present a problem because the flat products may be damaged during the passage from one conveyor system to the other, or may fall between the conveyor systems because they lack enough intrinsic rigidity to bridge the region between the two conveyor systems.
It is known, for example, from FR-A1 2,334,596 to solve this problem by means of endless rotary conveyor belts which overlap the end regions of the conveyor systems. The region between the two conveyor systems is therefore bridged by a rotary belt conveyor, which entails considerable expense and design.
The object of the present invention is therefore to produce a device having two conveyor systems connected in series whose supporting device reliably ensures the passage of the flat products from one conveyor system to the other with the simplest of means.